Dear Diary: The Ladies of Hogwarts
by Mwac
Summary: Diary entries from every lady ever mentioned in the series. No moment missed!
1. Lily Evans

_Dear Diary,  
_

_After all that Sev and I have gone through, this is probably the worst thing to happen.  
_

_I just don't get why he can't just leave what that pigheaded James Potter says to him, alone. Everyday it's the same thing; Potter insults Sev, Sev retaliates by hexing Potter, which almost always ends up in a duel. I'm sick of it!  
_

_Today was the last straw, the last time I'll put up with this nonsense.  
_

_It all started like usual; Potter was antagonizing Severus and Severus attempted to retaliate, resulting in Potter lifting Sev upside down, and hanging by one foot in midair. Of course, by that point I was tired of it, and marched my way to their spot, yelling at Potter to let Severus down. Potter has been following me around since first year, so after some coaxing, he let Sev down.  
_

_That's when thing started going downhill. The words at this point are a blur, but one word sticks out more than the rest; Severus Snape, my best friend for six years, had called me a mudblood.  
_

_Coming from anyone else, I might've been able to just shrug off my hurt and walk away. This wasn't just anyone though, this was the boy who explained my "freak-ness" and held my hand while we got sorted. This was the boy who even with his fascination with the dark arts, I stuck by him, because best friends stick together, no matter what.  
_

_I was hurt, of course I was, but I should've never stooped to James Potter's level and called Severus that vile nickname, the one that made his fingers curl in anger around his wand; Snivellus.  
_

_Oh Merlin, Marlene and Alice just came in to tell me that Severus is camped out by the Fat Lady, I should send him off.  
_

_Always,  
__Lily Evans_

* * *

**A/N: Hey lovely readers! Like the first one? I've got 47 more after this lined up! If you did like it, and want to see more entries from the lovely ladies of Hogwarts, make sure you click that little "follow" or "favorites" box! Or maybe both! OR MAYBE, leave a review! I'd like that :) Thanks! **

**-Meagan**


	2. Ginevra Weasley

_Dear Diary,  
_

_I might be dreaming, but I'm not too sure. If I am dreaming, this might be the best dream I'll ever have. If I'm not, then the captain of the Holyhead Harpies was just in my flat to tell me I've been accepted onto the team.  
_

_No, I've just pinched myself; which hurt by the way, and I am most definitely not dreaming.  
_

_I haven't said a word since she left. I'm sure Harry is wondering what's wrong with me. I just can't say anything in case it's not real.  
_

_Gwenog; the captain, mentioned that I should be at practice Monday morning, which only gave me two nights to come to terms with how amazing this news is. I wish diaries could see what's in my mind… actually strike that, been there before, didn't like it. I just don't think I can describe the deep green of the Quidditch robes Gwenog left for me. I think the closest I can compare them to, is the colour of Harry's eyes. They're beautiful.  
_

_I cannot wait to tell Mum, she's going to be so excited. Ron's going to be disappointed I didn't get picked for the Chudley Cannons, but at least I can get him tickets for when we play them. I think I'll be able to convert him anyways; considering Hermione is pro-feminism, and loves that our team is all female, it'll be easy to change his mind.  
_

_I think the person I'm most anxious to see me flying in my first game is Harry. With how incredible he was when he was a seeker on the Gryffindor team, he could've gone on to be an amazing professional quidditch player. Of course he had much bigger ambitions to take care of. I want him to be proud of me when I'm playing Chaser on a professional level.  
_

_Okay, I think I got this under control now, and I really should answer Harry's questions about the robes.  
_

_Absolutely shocked,  
__Ginny_

* * *

**A/N: How we liking the concept so far? Make sure to leave me a review if you like it! Click follow also if you like it, because I've got lots of ladies to write for!**

**Next up: Minerva McGonagall**


	3. Minerva McGonagall

_Written in my journal Sept 23__rd__.  
_

_Something absolutely incredible happened today. Something that might make some people question my teachings, but will others sing my praises.  
_

_Harry James Potter, at only eleven years old, is one of the best natural born fliers I've seen in years.  
_

_It's generally been a rule that first years are not allowed broomsticks, but after some gentle persuasion to Dumbledore, I've managed to not only procure Potter a broomstick but also secure him a place on the Gryffindor quidditch team.  
_

_It was shocking to see. As head of Gryffindor house, I'm aware of where all of my students are at all times. Knowing I had no classes to teach, as the first years were getting taught how to ride a broomstick, I sat down at my desk to grade some homework that was handed in. All of a sudden, out of the corner of my eye, there's Potter outside the window, having just zoomed by catching what looked like Neville Longbottom's remembrall.  
_

_I've never witnessed such spectacular flying from an eleven year old boy- a boy up until a month ago, had no idea there was such things as flying broomsticks.  
_

_I immediately brought him to Oliver Wood, and placed him as seeker on the team. How could I not?  
_

_Hopefully this doesn't backfire on me.  
_

_As always,  
__Minerva._

* * *

**A/N: So? Should I continue this? I've got the next 2 chapters after this written, just want to make sure people are interested! Please leave a review, they're basically my lifeline.**

**Next Up: Narcissa Malfoy**


	4. Narcissa Malfoy

_Diary,_

_Draco is in far too deep… I worry constantly about how far The Dark Lord is willing to go to punish us for Lucius' mistakes._

_While I believe in the purity of our blood, and making sure mudbloods know they're beneath us, I believe in protecting my son even more._

_I've made arrangements with Bellatrix to accompany me to Severus' house in Spinner's End. I'm going to try and convince him to vow and Unbreakable Vow to keep Draco safe at any cost._

_If Snape must die to save my son, then so be it. As long as Draco is safe._

_Draco is insistent that he can handle this, that he will make his father proud; make his Master proud. He's too young! He's too naïve! There's no way he will go through with killing that man!_

_There is nothing I won't do to protect my son. Nothing._

_Yours,_  
_Narcissa._

* * *

**A/N: Taking this time to thank one particular reviewer who has so far reviewed every chapter; Jasmin Audra, Thank you! You are the sole reason I'm still updating this. **

**Also, want to take the time to promote a forum that I help moderate; Ange and Neo's Hostile Takeover. It's a really fun forum, and we're all kind of family, but welcome new people with open arms. We help people with their writing, and reviews. Come join us!**

**Next Entry: Hermione Granger**


	5. Hermione Granger

_Dear Diary,_

_Of all of the amazing, incredible things that I've known, this new information has me completely rattled, and a little bit confused._

**_"Hermione Granger, I'm here to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_**

_That's what the lady who came told me. Of course I was flummoxed, and had zero idea what she was talking about. My parents were quite bemused. Of course, I always knew there was something different about me; always repairing things without touching them, summoning things to me without getting up. I had no idea it was witchcraft though._

_So, of course, I begged my parents to bring me to the place that Professor McGonagall told us about; Diagon Alley. She told us we could get all the necessary equipment for my schooling there, if they were so inclined to allow me to attend Hogwarts. She mentioned there was a store there called Flourish and Blotts that sold all the textbooks I need plus more._

_After some well-placed arguments, and reasoning, my parents concluded that I am quite fit to go to Hogwarts come September first; having been told by McGonagall that it's best that I learn how to control the magic within me._

_It's been a month since she visited, and I've managed to read every textbook that they issued, including a couple others that I picked up that day as well._

_I'm not sure which house I would like to be put in just yet, as long as it's not Slytherin. They seem incredibly terrible. I leave tomorrow, so I am quite nervous. I hope I'm able to make friends._

_Talk to you again when I'm officially a witch,  
__Hermione._

* * *

**Next Entry: Bathilda Bagshot**


	6. Bathilda Bagshot

_Dear Diary,_

I don't know how I'm going to keep my patience with Kendra. I've tried many a time to be friendly and courteous to her and her family since they moved into Godric's Hollow, but there's only so many times a door can be slammed in your face.

I spent hours poring over the cauldron cakes, only to have them splattered all over my front when the doorknob hit the tray I had them on. Luckily, I know a fantastic cleaning spell that my mother taught me, and was able to rid my robes of the stain that was impending.

_With Gellert coming to stay with me in a few weeks, I was hoping that Kendra's son; Albus and Gellert would get on, seeing as how they are similar in age and intelligence. They could accomplish great things if they worked together. _

_I've sent a letter to Albus while he is still at Hogwarts, praising him on his paper in Transfiguration Today, hoping to break the ice with his family. He is an incredibly talented wizard, and with the connection of our two families, Godric's Hollow would become a place to be remarked upon, not just a quaint cottage country. _

_I noticed yesterday through the fence that Kendra had a young girl with her. The girl looked to be deathly pale, as if she had never seen the light of day before! I don't who she could possibly be._

_Well, diary, I am off to whip up a batch of pumpkin pasties, hopefully those will be better received.  
_

_As always,  
Bathilda._

* * *

**A/N: There is nothing more satisfying, than being a slump with your writing, contemplating giving it up, then having two incredible authors review most of what you've written. Thank you to AllIWannaDo and The May Waters, for being the two main reasons I'm still going to write this. Thank you!**

**Next: Amelia Bones**


End file.
